1. Field of the Invention
A positioning assembly including a sleeve mounted slide element operatively engaging and at least partially supporting a furniture panel or like component for the purpose of positioning the panel between predetermined positions wherein reverse operation of a drive motor serves to selectively drive the slide element successively in opposite directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanized furniture of varying designs and configuration is well known in the prior art. Typically, such structure incorporates the use of a drive mechanism such as a motor, balanced weights and/or biasing springs to drive a cable and pulley assembly which serves to perform the intended mechanized or automatic movement of components for portions of the overall furniture structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing these type of structures include the patents to Padgett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,888; Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,012; Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,037; Longmire, 3,650,591; and Cory, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,152.
Accordingly, there is a need in the furniture and related industry for a positioning assembly which is adaptable for use in a variety of specific applications associated with the movement or positioning of furniture panels or like components. Such an assembly should be simple in design and construction and therefore reliable in operation and performance. The structural design and the components while reliable should not be such as to significantly add to the overall cost of the furniture. In addition, a preferred positioning assembly should be such as to be adaptable to other application related to the positioning of structural panels or the like not specifically related to the furniture industry.